It Doesn't Matter
by I Prefer To Stay Anonymous
Summary: A look into Elena's mind in 2x03 'Bad Moon Rising' when she told Damon "You have lost me forever" Everyone seemed to have done Damon so here is the scene from Elena's point of view. One shot. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hi, so here is my first one shot. It's one of my random ideas that I mentioned in an A/N on my other story and someone said I should do it so here it is. This is the scene from 2x03 at the end. Everyone who has written this scene seems to have done it from Damon's point of view, so I decided to do it from Elena's. I considered doing both but then I figured enough people have done Damon so I would do just Elena. So it starts off when they get back to Mystic Falls. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any characters etc.**

**So on with the one shot...**

**It Doesn't Matter**

"Road trips work well for us." Damon and Elena walked onto her porch having just got back from their latest road trip to Duke University with Alaric. It was dark outside by the time they got back but the porch light was on.

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be Damon." Elena sighed as she searched her bag for her keys.

"Oh come on, you know I chipped a little bit off your wall of hatred." Damon said in a joking tone. He had been annoying her all day and now he was acting like a few nice gestures would make up for the fact that he had _killed_ her brother; the fact that he had come back to life was irrelevant. The image of her brother dead at Damon's hands was forever burned into her memory. Okay, so he had saved her life today, it would still never be okay. Still regardless, she had to know. She turned to face him.

"I need to know the truth." She watched as he froze for a millisecond and his face changed to one of concern and worry for himself no doubt, and he looked a little nervous as though he was dreading what was about to come. So he should. "When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?" For a moment he looked like a bunny caught in the headlights, she could see him trying to find a way out then his face turned solemn and serious as he settled on the truth.

"No." He admitted. She felt the disappointment. Now she knew for certain that they could never be friends again, still she wasn't surprised by this revelation. That's just who Damon was, wasn't it? Stefan had warned her in the past. At least that's what she told herself.

"No, I didn't." He continued and Elena's eyes dropped down, no longer wanting to look at him. "Katherine really-" Of course, it was always something to do with Katherine. His stupid obsession with the woman who turned him and his brother, and made them both miserable, was the cause of this. She didn't want nor care to hear his excuses. "And I-I snapped, and I..." she registered his stutter and apparent loss for words. It was so un-Damon like, she could hear the sorrow in his voice but it didn't matter. She ignored the part of her that heard his pain. What about _her _pain? He killed her brother!

He looked sincere.

"I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it." He looked upset and there was just a hint of distress in there. It didn't matter, she reminded herself. If Jeremy hadn't been wearing the ring he would be dead now, Damon still would have killed him. She again ignored the voice that said 'But he was wearing it.' She nodded at his explanation, it wasn't enough.

"Elena, I'm sorry." He told her seriously.

It didn't matter. She nodded and her face hardened.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Damon frowned. She paused a moment as she prepared what she was about to tell him "and the answer to your question about our friendship," she paused momentarily again, his face was almost hopeful as he scanned hers for any hint of the answer. "Is yes," She gave a slight nod to demonstrate her point and looked at him, confident in her words, "You have lost me forever." Her tone had a bite to it at the end and as much as she wanted to deny it, she wanted to hurt him. She watched as he narrowed his eyes before she started to turn away having said everything and no longer wanting to be in his presence. His face hardened as he began to speak.

"But you knew that already didn't you?" his tone was accusing and held no question in it and Elena swallowed before turning back to face him, her face almost sad in place of the anger. She didn't allow herself to look up at his face knowing the hurt that she would see there, that she had put there, she knew she would have a hard time keeping it up. 'It doesn't matter.' She reminded herself again 'he killed Jeremy.' A Jeremy who was very much alive a nasty little voice piped up again.

She gathered her nerve and looked up at him. He frowned again and narrowed his eye; she could see him working something out. 'Something he should have known' because Elena isn't known for forgiveness and trying to always see the good in people.

"You used me today." He stated with certainty. She turned back, her face taking on a Katherine like expression to match her tone.

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know." She informed him coolly. She watched as his face took on another hurt look and in a rare Katherine like thought she wondered quite how many hurt looks he possessed. She ignored the part of her that didn't like that she had inflicted them.

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends." He threw her own words for earlier back at her, the betrayal clear on his face and his voice.

Elena looked away. It was true, those were the exact words she had said to him only hours earlier. The impact of his words caught her off guard and she felt uncomfortable. Damon looked down away from her an almost disgusted look falling over his face.

"You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." He gave a quick smile at the end that held no happiness as he finally looked at her again. He walked away leaving her standing alone on the porch, a dangerous look on his face. Her first thought was 'I wonder who he's going to kill now.' The thought itself bought her to a screeching halt. She wasn't sure when she started to think like that, about him, or when she had that as a casual thought. Like it was okay for him to kill as long as it wasn't someone she cared about. I t was then that his final statement hit her and she turned to watch as he walked away.

The very idea that she was like Katherine was horrifying. It was strange. She had wanted to hurt him, but in the end he still won. He still managed to o hurt her. She couldn't help but wonder if he said it to hurt her or if he actually meant it. 'It doesn't matter.' She reminded herself yet again. He shouldn't affect her. Not after what he did. He killed her brother, who was probably waiting for her. Still what if he actually meant it? Was it true? Yes, she had gone there with intending to get the information she needed from him, and no she didn't really intend to be his friend again after what he did. Katherine had played with him though, used him, she didn't care as long as she got what she wanted... Another thought, another thing he said. Katherine had upset him, how? What had she said or done? And why was it always about Katherine. How did Katherine make Damon snap Jeremy's neck? She wasn't like Katherine. Katherine who had hurt Damon so he killed Jeremy. She wondered if her own words would push him to it. Why did it matter whether she had the same effect on Damon as Katherine did? It didn't matter. She hated him. One thing still wouldn't leave her alone though. At the end of the day, no matter how she felt he was right. She had treated him just like Katherine. Whether she liked it or not it was true, maybe she was more like Katherine than she thought. It was another reason to hate him. Then again, whatever he thought. 'It doesn't matter.' Except that annoying little voice that reminded her it did.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked it. I know I missed a couple of words of speech, it's because I don't swear in any form, I hope its okay. Right, I think this is the shortest A/N I have ever done so it's a record. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. (*smiles*)**


End file.
